


【哈德】一次挑衅引发的风波

by Goodluck0v0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodluck0v0/pseuds/Goodluck0v0
Summary: 德拉科不明白，那明明只是一次普通的挑衅，结果为什么会发展成这样呢？*我流团宠少爷*想办法和德拉科扮成情侣的哈利*不情愿配合并试图反抗的德拉科*大喇叭格兰芬多们和戏精斯莱特林们*礼堂里的大家似乎很爱起哄（？*伏地魔死亡au*英俊帅气的哈利与轻松快乐的七年级生活
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 92





	【哈德】一次挑衅引发的风波

01  
很好，黄鼠狼和万事通不在。只剩下可怜的救世主。  
德拉科看着独自一人走在走廊里的哈利，与一同躲在拐角的布雷斯等人交换了眼神，正了正领带，快速走上前去。  
这是他们商量好的计划。  
02  
自从七年级开学以来，波特变得很古怪。每天早上不与德拉科隔桌瞪视了；魔药课上也不理德拉科的嘲笑；就连在魁地奇球场上，他都不撞开飞来争夺金色飞贼的德拉科，甚至还主动避开他的撞击。  
波特有阴谋。德拉科在斯莱特林的公共休息室与其他人讨论后，得出结论。  
但以布雷斯为首的潘西、西奥多等人纷纷表示，是你想多了，救世主只是不想继续和你做那些幼稚的斗争了。  
为了证明德拉科的那些行为——代表斯莱特林向格兰芬多挑战并把对方击败，并不幼稚，以及探究救世主是否真的不再理会德拉科的挑衅了，斯莱特林们制定了救世主挑衅计划。  
计划实行人是德拉科、布雷斯、潘西、西奥多等一众斯莱特林们。  
内容为德拉科寻找合适的时机挑衅哈利·波特，具体内容和程度由他自己来把握。以哈利连续五句以上的回嘴或直接打人（包括但不限于揪领子等可能性的危险动作）为成功信号。  
布雷斯等人全程暗中跟随，一方面确定德拉科挑衅成功，另一方面防止德拉科挑衅过度——目前他还不具有足够强的身体素质——直面愤怒状态下的救世主。万一真的出现哈利·波特怒气不可控的情况，带着一众斯莱特林的布雷斯会帮助德拉科避免校医室一日游。  
03  
哈利很苦恼，作为一名正直的格兰芬多，钢铁般的存在，他...是个gay。  
虽然这二者并没有什么联系，格兰芬多当然可以是gay，斯莱特林也肯定有直男（不要告诉他马尔福是直的）。但这让哈利的处境变得很尴尬。  
他和马尔福从入学起就开始敌对，和他吵架、打进校医室已经成为了哈利的生活常态。这对于一个直男来说当然没什么。  
但哈利是gay，在七年级暑假才发现自己真实情况的gay。  
情况变得尴尬起来。  
一个男生频频欺负一个女生，甚至还对她动手动脚。  
一个gay频频欺负一个男生，甚至还对他动手动脚。  
哦，梅林啊。  
哈利认识到这一点后，决定从此绕着马尔福走。  
吃早餐时刻意忽视来自斯莱特林桌的恶毒视线，假装听不到魔药课的嘲讽——但哈利为了忍住把坩埚扣在马尔福头上的冲动，已经捏坏了多个魔药器材，现在的他练就了一手无杖施展恢复如初的能力。  
在魁地奇球场上，哈利也会避免和马尔福的肢体接触，有一次无意间撞到金发斯莱特林，对方扫过哈利耳边的碎发，以及在哈利注视下顺着下巴滴落的汗水，让他一连做了好几天噩梦。  
更糟糕的是，不断的有女生开始主动找他，哈利一天要面对十多起偶遇事件以及图书馆邀请。  
罗恩的妹妹——金妮，看哈利的眼神也越来越奇怪。有时候哈利去陋居，金妮会朝他露出小女孩般的神情。这并不是说金妮不是女孩，只是哈利习惯了把金妮当成妹妹，但金妮似乎不打算仅仅视他为哥哥。  
哈利对这些感到不自在。他只想大声喊出：看清楚些！我是个gay！放过我！  
但这样做是不可能的，哈利不知道关于自己的性取向这件事还要瞒多久。但目前的情况对他并不友好。  
因为就在不久前，在一次公共休息室的谈话中，西莫仅仅是提到马尔福或许是gay，罗恩就立刻趴到沙发旁狂吐不止来表示厌恶。哈利不知道这是针对马尔福还是gay，或者二者皆有。  
他决定先不告诉罗恩这件事，但唯一可商量的赫敏早已一头扎进了书本中。  
这一切都让哈利焦头烂额起来。  
04  
救世主挑衅计划启动。  
快去吧，德拉科。布雷斯抛来鼓励的眼神。  
德拉科选择回敬他一个白眼，直起身，拍了拍根本不存在的灰，快步向哈利走去。  
可怜的波特正独自一人走在前面，德拉科迫不及待地想要开始他的嘲讽了，响亮的脚步声回荡在走道中，宣示着他的到来。  
05  
另一边，哈利不用回头，仅听脚步声就可以知道马尔福是以怎样的姿态大摇大摆地走过来，他打赌这个混蛋的脸上一定带着他标志性的嘲讽表情。  
“波特。”  
哈利讨厌他这样拖着长腔喊自己的名字，没有回头并加快了脚步。  
“波特！”  
对方的声音明显气急败坏了许多，哈利不由得心情愉悦起来，他站定转身，看着正“哒哒哒”快步走来的马尔福。  
“什么事，马尔福。”  
金发斯莱特林并没有直接回答哈利的问题，他眯着眼打量哈利。  
哈利拧起眉瞪回去。  
“黄鼠狼和万事通呢？”马尔福用最傲慢的语调询问道，他像是想到了什么，声音变得恶毒起来，慢吞吞地说道：“哦，我知道了。可怜的救世主被抛弃了呀。”  
哈利看着对方苍白的面孔，握紧了拳头，努力不去想这一拳揍到马尔福脸上会是怎样的美妙场景。他们早该结束这些无聊的争斗了，哈利心想。  
“不关你的事。”他冷冷地说。  
“不会吧——我只是随口说说，没想到这居然是真的。”马尔福故作无辜地说道，这个金发混蛋的脸上挂着可恶的笑容。  
“他们终于无法忍受你了?让我猜猜，是这双滑稽的眼镜，还是那个可怖的疤痕，哦——我明白了，是这双足以吓死黑魔王的绿眼睛——”  
“闭嘴，马尔福！”哈利生气地打断他，面前的斯莱特林几乎要拍手笑起来。哈利知道，要是自己被激怒，对方的目的就达到了。他不知道这个混蛋为什么总是热衷于惹怒他。但哈利不打算让对方如愿，也不打算就此忍耐，他冷冰冰地回击道：“高尔和克拉布不也不在吗？”  
“哈，波特。”马尔福像是听见了什么好笑的事，他双手抱胸，歪着头看向哈利，“原来你这么关心我身边的人啊。”  
哈利如遭雷劈，一连后退了好几步。  
马尔福这话是什么意思？难道他觉得自己对他有想法？哈利凶狠地怒视着他，高声说道：“哦，是吗？我可不觉得这有什么！”  
马尔福瞪大了双眼。  
等等，这句话好像不对。  
“不——我的意思不是这没什么，我是说，呃，这很有问题——”哈利大声辩解着，狂乱地挥舞着手，试图使他的话更可行。  
“不准笑！难道这是什么值得拿出来嘲笑的事情吗？”哈利现在只想掐死面前的金发斯莱特林。  
“好吧好吧。毕竟救世主要展现他的史诗级愤怒了呢。”话虽这么说，对方一点也没有收敛好笑的神情。  
该死！这个可恶的马尔福！  
哈利恶狠狠地盯着他纤细苍白的脖颈，或许自己可以掐着他的脖子把他扔到墙上，在给他的脸来上一拳。马尔福的鼻子会被打得流血，他的眼睛里会充满泪水，他会为他的挑衅而后悔。  
哈利突然觉得喉咙有点干。  
这可不是什么好的想法，有个声音提醒着哈利。  
你是个gay。哈利听见自己说。  
06  
德拉科不知道救世主是什么毛病，前一秒的眼神凶狠得似乎要把他揍一顿，下一秒突然脸色大变，急匆匆地离开。  
眼看着计划就要成功，德拉科不会让机会就这样和救世主一起溜走的。  
“波特！”德拉科追上前去。  
哈利不理他，埋头向前走。  
德拉科快速地跟上，绕到哈利的前面，凑上前观察他的表情，“别这样呀，波特。”  
“我也是在对你表示关心嘛。”德拉科继续说道。  
哈利猛地停住，惊悚地看着德拉科。  
波特的表情怎么这么奇怪。德拉科暗自腹诽，也停止倒退，“毕竟你的好伙伴，万事通和黄鼠狼现在过着甜蜜的生活，怎么能留你一个人孤独寂寞啊。”  
目前计划实施顺利。他越过哈利给跟在不远处的布雷斯等人丢去一个得意的眼神，带着温和的讽刺表情，开口道：“哦，我忘了，你还有小黄鼠狼。怎么样，她的雀斑也和她的哥哥一样令你满意——fuuuuck！”  
德拉科被揪住衣领按到墙上。  
哈利正危险地盯着他。  
计划成功。  
07  
哈利此时并没有丧失理智。他相当冷静地看着面前的德拉科，对方看起来完全不担心，甚至一点慌乱也没有。有所依仗一样。这是在有预谋地激怒自己。  
“被我说中了？你和万事通在雀斑这方面的爱好真是一致呢——”  
哈利伸手掐住了德拉科的脖子阻止了他接下来的话。  
然后他满意地看到德拉科眼中的慌乱。他在掩饰他的害怕。看来他的依仗没能及时赶到。  
“再说一句，我就打烂你这张脸。”哈利伸出一只手捏住德拉科的脸，他的大拇指和四指陷入了对方苍白的脸部中，掌心压住了一个凉凉的东西——那是马尔福的嘴唇。哈利很快意识到了，他感觉自己的掌心几乎要烧起来，但他努力克制住自己缩回手的冲动。  
德拉科挣扎着，他伸手抓住哈利的手腕，试图把他的手扯下来，哈利纹丝不动，看到马尔福的眼神变得慌乱起来，半眯着的眼睛带上泪水。  
去他的gay。哈利现在不想管这些了，他只想和马尔福打一架，意识到自己的性取向除了让他发现自己的死对头是漂亮的以外，没有给哈利带来任何东西。  
为了加重威胁的力度，哈利收紧了握住马尔福脖子的手，贴近了他开口补充道：“打烂....这张漂亮的脸。”  
几声抽气声在旁边响起。  
08  
如果说有什么比被波特按在墙上更糟糕，那就是这一切被几名格兰芬多看到了。  
不会比这更糟了。德拉科几乎绝望地想。  
“兄弟，你，你和这丑雪貂——”罗恩震惊得头发像赫敏那样炸开。  
“哈利，你和马尔福...”金妮颤抖着看向哈利。  
“噢天呐，哈利。没想到你居然喜欢马尔福这个类型的...”  
“虽然我有怀疑过你是gay，但我没想到你们已经在一起了。”  
“你们在学校里就玩得这么刺激吗？”  
看热闹的格兰芬多兴奋地讨论起来，除了看起来快要心碎的金妮站在一旁，以及不敢置信快要爆发的罗恩。  
哈利松开了一只手，另一只手仍掐着德拉科的脖子。冲着围成团的格兰芬多们大喊：“嘿，我跟马尔福只是在打架！我们没有——”  
“你们的打架就像调情一样甜蜜。”  
“我第一次知道打架过程中还会夸别人的脸好看。”  
“我们都误会哈利了。还记得他和马尔福在三年级的第一次打架吗？我想他们那时候就在一起了。”  
其中一个格兰芬多还冲哈利眨了眨眼。  
现在的场面十分混乱，兴奋的格兰芬多们叽叽喳喳地讨论哈利与马尔福的恋爱史。一旁的金妮几次否认，哈利试图用他的音量说服所有人，他真的只是在和马尔福打架。  
而德拉科，仍被一只手掐着脖子按在墙上。  
他不知道波特是怎么做到一边和别人争执，一边分成心神固定住他的。  
这时候，一堆人浩浩荡荡地走了过来。  
“喂，波特。放开他。”布雷斯的声音在那群人的最前方响起。  
噢，感谢梅林。德拉科从未如此渴望听到布雷斯的声音。尽管布雷斯还没有将他从救世主的手中解救出来，但德拉科依旧愿意原谅布雷斯的迟到。  
“你怎么敢？你怎么敢掐着他的脖子？”布雷斯气势汹汹地带着一群斯莱特林走上去，狠狠地推了哈利一把。  
好样的，布雷斯。德拉科向他投去赞许的眼神。  
“你怎么敢！你怎么敢！”布雷斯捂着心口痛苦地看着哈利，“你知不知道德拉科每天都在想着你？”  
噢，梅林的臭袜子啊。德拉科迫切地想要掐死面前这个黑皮肤的斯莱特林。  
“可怜的德拉科，”潘西在一旁抹起眼泪，高尔还体贴地递上一张手帕，“我可怜的德拉科，”潘西继续哭着，“他连做梦都在喊黄金男孩的名字....”  
德拉科看着对面的小韦斯莱倒抽一口气，帕瓦迪姐妹震惊地捂住嘴巴，连哈利波特都瞪大了双眼。德拉科迫切地想要掐死潘西这个可怕的女人。  
“马尔福.....”哈利神色复杂地看着德拉科。  
不要告诉他，波特还信了这该死的鬼话。  
“他今天为了找你，还特意带上新的胸针，”西奥多诺特也开口了，他一只手搭上潘西的肩膀，与哭泣的潘西悲伤对视。“可是你却....”他转而痛苦地低下头，仿佛不忍在看一眼。  
对面的帕瓦迪姐妹表情因兴奋而有些扭曲，女韦斯莱脸色惨白，嘴唇还在哆嗦，罗恩看起来就像傻了一样还有两个格里芬多虽然捂着嘴巴，但德拉科从他们不断发出的奇怪声音和涨红的脸推断出，他们一定是在憋笑。  
德拉科现在只想掐死之前答应布雷斯提议的自己。  
09  
这件事像一阵狂风席卷了整个霍格沃兹。下至低年级学生背地里窃窃私语，上至个别教授——哈利感觉斯内普看他的眼神越发得阴沉可怕了。  
连赫敏都从书本中抬起头来，“听说你和马尔福三年级就在一起了？还因为最近玩得过于刺激导致他做梦都在想你？这到底是怎么回事？”  
哈利把整件乌龙解释给她听，包括了哈利对自己性取向的认知以及公开的烦恼。  
“噢，所以这只是一场误会。你和马尔福之间什么也没有。”赫敏恍然大悟。  
“确实是误会，但我不清楚...呃，马尔福的想法。”哈利挠挠头，那天其他斯莱特林说的话让他感觉怪怪的，再加上马尔福自己对哈利说的话。  
“我也是在对你表示关心嘛。”  
哈利感觉脸有些热。  
“那罗恩呢？你怎么还没有跟他解释？”  
哈利的回忆被打断了，他叹口气，目前这件事给他带来了两个好处，一是纠缠他的女生大大减少，而且都换上了另一副神情打量哈利；二是罗恩的注意力暂时被马尔福吸引过去，他对哈利和马尔福有一腿这件事感到愤怒与难过。他难过于哈利没有告诉他，又对于对方是马尔福而感到愤怒。他目前的怒气全部集中在马尔福身上，完全没有注意到哈利其实是gay这件事。  
还是不解释了。  
哈利有些担心罗恩知道这是场误会后，会不会想着把他的哥哥介绍给他。  
10  
“噢，亲爱的德拉科，你还在为黄金男孩烦恼吗？”布雷斯躺在沙发上，带着笑意问道。  
“闭嘴，布雷斯。”德拉科丢来一个白眼，继续在休息室踱步，他得想出一个办法，解除那个的误会。  
“给德拉科留点空间，他需要时间来消化这件事呢。”潘西咯咯笑，显然高兴极了。  
“你也闭嘴，潘西，”德拉科瞪了她一眼，“还有你，西奥多。”德拉科飞快地补充，抢在诺特说出惹他生气的话之前，让他闭上嘴。  
“我实在是不明白你们的想法，我不觉得把我说成一个迷恋波特的男生有任何的趣味性。”德拉科顿了顿，“尤其还在一群格里芬多面前。”  
“但你和波特当时的表情都很精彩，”布雷斯“善意”地提醒，“这很有趣，不是吗？”  
“哈！没错，是呢！”德拉科双手抱胸，他已经决定了，他要找波特和他一起澄清这件事，发霍格沃兹校报也好，直接在礼堂说明也行，什么都好只要能证明他和格里芬多的黄金男孩不是那种关系。  
11  
面对看热闹的一众斯莱特林，德拉科只能自己去寻找波特，他在格兰芬多塔楼附近找了一圈，也没有看到哈利的影子。  
奇怪，波特去哪了。  
德拉科思忖着，加快脚步。来自周围的探究眼神不断落在他身上，似乎每个人都在打量他，他甚至还瞥见几个女孩聚在一起——盯着他偷笑。  
不用想，德拉科也知道她们在笑什么。多亏了那群格兰芬多，他已经从波特的死对头，变成了众人眼中与波特相守三年的甜蜜男友。  
这转变可真够有意思的，不是吗？  
盯住一个眼神躲闪的人，德拉科径直走到对方面前，问道：“你看到波特了吗？”  
“没...没有。”被询问的人看起来很震惊，可怜的他连话都说不清了。  
德拉科“啧”了一声，放过那个受到惊吓的家伙，心里更烦了，难道自己要去问黄鼠狼和万事通？虽然他很清楚这两人的位置，但他并不想和其他格兰芬多有额外的接触。  
突然德拉科身后传来一个声音。  
“呃，你好……我知道哈利·波特在哪里。”  
德拉科转身看向这名主动提供帮助的好心人——一名五年级的女生。她的脸很红，看起来有些激动。  
“他去斯莱特林地窖找你了。”  
找谁？德拉科挑起一边眉毛，波特竟然主动找他，看来他们想到一块儿去了——有了波特的配合，接下来的事会轻松很多。  
德拉科已经可以预想到误会澄清的一天了，他的心情不由得愉快起来。  
点头道谢后，德拉科准备离开，那名女生却突然叫住他：“等等，罗米达•万尼也过去了。你...你小心一点啊。”  
罗米达？那是谁？她也有需要波特一起来澄清的误会吗？  
德拉科有些疑惑，但他还是表示没关系，这并没有什么好担心的。  
走出一段距离后，德拉科隐隐听见那名女生兴奋的声音：“噢天呐……他对哈利•波特真的好信任啊……他们感情真好……”  
他不确定这些话是不是在说自己。

注：罗米达•万尼，原著中给哈利准备迷情剂的女生。  
12  
哈利在地窖门口已经等了一阵了，期间来来往往的斯莱特林投来各种各样的眼神——甚至还有一两个人敬佩地看着他。  
但哈利并不想管这些，他只希望马尔福早点从地窖里出来。在等待过程中，哈利尝试着向斯莱特林的学生搭话——让他们帮忙把马尔福叫出来。但见鬼的是，这些人一看到哈利主动上前，就迅速地逃开，根本不给他问话的机会。  
这也太不友好了。哈利尴尬地站在原地。  
就算把传言当真了也不该是这样啊。不过，哈利这次前来的目的，并不是澄清误会，而是希望能把这个误会持续下去。  
他不知道马尔福是否愿意和自己假扮情侣，虽然知道被拒绝的可能性很大，但哈利还是想试一试。就算失败了，他也有别的办法。  
“嗨～哈利！真巧啊，没想到会在这里碰到你。”一个格兰芬多的女生无意间路过这里。  
“呃，你好……”她叫什么来着？想不起对方的名字，哈利有些尴尬地看着这个不停地冲他眨眼的女孩。  
这名女生正是罗米达•万尼，她一只手绕着自己的头发，叽叽咕咕地笑着发出邀请，“哈利，你周日有没有……”  
噢，不会吧。又来了吗。哈利飞快地思索起拒绝的方法。  
“喂，波特！”德拉科不知从什么地方走来，突兀地打断了哈利与这个女生的对话。  
哈利眼睛一亮，马尔福来的太是时候了。他高兴地走到德拉科旁边，带着微笑看向罗米达。  
“传闻...传闻是真的？”她看起来不敢相信，脸色就像那天金妮的一样糟糕。“梅林啊，哈利你真的……”  
虽然对方的话没有说完，但哈利明白她的意思。抱歉，为了接下来要做的事。一点愧疚感都没有的哈利在心里偷偷说。  
“波特，我有事找你。”德拉科偏头说道。  
“好啊，我正好也有事找你。”哈利故作亲昵地把手搭上德拉科的肩膀，并忽视对方的躲避与反抗，牢牢地固定住他。  
罗米达似乎被这个场景刺激到了，她努力不发出奇怪的声音。  
听到罗米达从喉咙里憋出的一声呜咽，哈利才装作关心地问道：“你怎么了？”  
“我没事，谢谢你的关心，哈利……我只是没想到，你居然……”  
但她还来不及再说些什么，被哈利揽住的德拉科挣脱出来，哈利干脆直接一手勾住他的脖子，一手揽住他的腰。  
“你发什么疯，波特！放开我——”德拉科不满地抓住哈利的手臂，尝试把它扳到一边去。  
哈利没有理会德拉科的尖叫，只是带着歉意对罗米达说：“不好意思，马尔…德拉科看到我和别的女生说话会不高兴。”  
看到面前这幅景象的罗米达简直要晕厥过去。  
“啊这样吗，还真是典型的斯莱特林呢。哈利你一定很辛苦吧。”罗米达仍不愿意放弃，尝试再说些其他的。  
“嗯？”哈利不知为什么有些不高兴。  
听到这话的德拉科也诡异地安静下来，他的手依旧维持着要把哈利手臂掰开的姿势。他像是明白了什么，嘲笑道：“是吗？不过再怎么辛苦，也轮不到你吧。”  
也许是觉得这个姿势不太恰当，德拉科侧身面对着罗米达，双手抱胸，给了她一个恶意的眼神，缓缓说道：“我原本以为小韦斯莱就已经是极限了，没想到还来了一个。波特是准备凑一个千奇百怪的爱慕者联盟吗？”  
尽管面前这个女生的下巴过于突出——看起来确实很奇怪。但这对于她来说，或许有些过了。  
哈利入戏地摸了摸德拉科的头，让他不要再说了。结果被金发斯莱特林狠狠瞪了一眼。  
哈利讪讪地收回手，现在变成一只手搂着对方的腰了，这样亲密的接触让他产生了自己在占便宜的感觉。  
但现在没有人懂哈利的小心思。  
“哈利迟早会厌烦你这种人的。”罗米达剜了德拉科一眼，气冲冲地离开。  
“真的吗？那我期待着那一天——”德拉科不嫌事大地回击，看到她加快了逃离的脚步，眯着眼笑了。  
13  
成功解决。看着罗米达逐渐消失的背影，哈利松了口气，再次觉得自己想出的和德拉科假扮情侣是个好办法。  
“你打算什么时候把你的手拿开，波特。”德拉科转过头来，银灰色的眼睛盯着哈利。  
“抱歉。”哈利迅速地抽回手，只希望自己的脸红没有被注意到。  
“我想你该解释一下你的行为。”  
“啊？”哈利愣了一下。  
“需要我提醒你，刚刚发生了什么吗？”德拉科翻了个白眼，他只是来找波特解决传言的，没想到还没开始解决，自己就又宣传了一次。  
“我只是想摆脱那个女生的纠缠。”哈利解释道。  
“我不觉得救世主失去了独立拒绝别人的能力。”  
“但你刚好在那时候来了，不是吗？而且我们配合得很好。”  
“当时是你在利用我，波特。还有，我对这种幼稚的把戏没有兴趣。”  
好吧，意料之中。哈利耸耸肩，“但你自己也很投入。”  
“……”  
“要不要考虑跟我合作？”哈利尝试提出邀请。  
“等等，你这是什么意思。你不打算澄清那件事情了吗？”  
“为什么要澄清？”  
“为什么不澄清？！”德拉科只想撬开救世主的脑袋，看看里面到底被炸尾螺破坏成什么样。亏他还以为救世主和自己想到一块儿去了，现在看来他没有和巨怪脑袋同步真是好事。  
“弄清楚现在的情况，波特。是你和我，不是和别人，这对你而言，除了拦住几个女生的邀请以外，没有任何好处。”  
“我觉得这也够了。”哈利很高兴德拉科明白了他的目的，尽管对方拒绝了，但这影响不大。  
“韦斯莱可接受不了这个结果。他到现在还四处说是我诱/惑了他的好兄弟。”  
“呃…”哈利尴尬地抓抓头发，罗恩这边还是交给赫敏解决吧。他不想再面对金妮和罗恩的双重压力了。  
“或许我们可以试着跟他证明一下，不是你诱/惑的我？”说完这话，哈利有些脸热。噢天，他到底在说什么……  
“我拒绝，波特。身为一个马尔福，我没空加入你那些无聊的游戏。你自己慢慢玩吧。”德拉科丝毫没有察觉到哈利的异样，他只是挥挥手，头也不回走入了地窖中。  
14  
不知是谁又为这把谣言添了一把火，在德拉科拒绝哈利的第二天，这件事就有了新的样貌。  
根据布雷斯等人的描述，在最新版本的谣言中，德拉科是个无理取闹、嫉妒心强的麻烦男友。可怜的救世主深受其害，稍有女生和他说话，就会被德拉科狠狠地讽刺一番，最后只能心碎地离开。  
“这就是你昨天找救世主得到的澄清结果？”潘西快要笑疯了，毫无形象地摊在斯莱特林休息室的沙发上，欣赏着德拉科的脸色变化。  
布雷斯似乎还有点良心，他在大笑的同时，不忘拍拍德拉科的肩膀以示安慰。最终在凶狠的瞪视下，缩回了手。  
“别这么严肃嘛，德拉科。我们会帮你的。”潘西冲德拉科抛了个媚眼。  
“没错，我们会帮你的。”坐在一旁的高尔也抬起头来，含含糊糊地保证。  
如果他能先放下手中的蛋糕，这句话的可信度或许会高一些。  
“你们准备怎么做？”德拉科双手抱胸，他可没忘了上次这几个人在那群格兰芬多面前表演的事。他们当初制定计划时也是这么信誓旦旦地跟他说的。  
“亲爱的德拉科已经不信任我们了吗？”潘西一手搭在额头上，一副要晕倒的伤心模样——她眼角还带着刚刚笑出来的眼泪。  
德拉科只是冷哼一声表示怀疑。  
“别这样，德拉科。”布雷斯撑着桌子开口了，“我们帮你解决这个谣言，你去弄清楚救世主那边出了什么问题，怎么样？”  
德拉科轻哼一声表示同意。  
在他转头走出休息室时，布雷斯和潘西偷偷击掌。  
15  
虽然哈利的提议被拒绝了，但他依旧可以实施。只是，当哈利第二天早上来到礼堂时，收获了许多来自各个学院女生同情的目光。  
有个女生似乎想和哈利说些什么，被她的同伴拉住后摇摇头，两人用惋惜遗憾的眼神看着哈利，一步三回头地离开了。  
好奇怪。  
哈利狐疑地看了她们一眼，坐到了位置上。他刚拿起肉馅土豆泥饼，罗恩就凑过来，压低声音说道：“嘿，兄弟，听说你和那个雪貂……”  
哈利立刻警惕起来，罗恩想干嘛？联想到之前听到的话，他郑重地说：“我和马…德拉科感情很好。我们是真心相爱的。”  
想不到话音刚落，罗恩就露出痛心疾首的悲伤神情，就像……就像当初的布雷斯。  
“兄弟，你有什么难处尽管讲。我，”罗恩拍了拍胸脯，“一定会帮你。”  
“别理他。”赫敏冷冷地说，“他不知道从拉文德那里听来了什么，觉得马尔福限制了你的人际交往。”  
“拉文德？这和她又有什么关系？”哈利没想到在这种情况下，还有女生盯着他不放。  
“谁知道呢？”赫敏耸耸肩，附带了一个小小的白眼。“她总是和罗米达聚在一起讨论你。”  
“或许有时会讨论罗恩。”她飞快地补充道。  
“罗米达是谁？”哈利疑惑。  
“就是那个下巴很突出，总是偷看你的女孩。”  
想到有这么一群人在背后抹黑马尔福，哈利感觉心里堵堵的。  
16  
或许是最新谣言的影响，那些之前被哈利和德拉科的绯闻打击到的女孩们，又恢复了信心。  
在哈利吃完早餐后，她们纷纷围上来搭话。哈利一边焦头烂额地应付，一边想办法开溜。  
不知是谁打碎了盘子，清脆的碎裂声吸引了女生们的注意。哈利趁此机会披上隐形斗篷，逃离了礼堂。  
17  
远离人群后，哈利找了个空旷的走廊，在座椅上坐下，将隐形斗篷放到一旁。  
到底是怎么回事？那些女生怎么又都热情起来了？拉文德跟罗恩说了些什么？那个罗米达又是哪位？  
哈利只觉得烦闷，这一群人都想干涉他的生活。到时候要是真的被纠缠得烦了，干脆直接用“声如洪钟”大吼一声：我是gay，对你们一点兴趣也没有——  
或许预言家日报上还会出现这样的标题：Amazing！大难不死的男孩居然是gay，这背后到底是邓布利多的安排，还是食死徒的迫害……  
想到这里，哈利不由得笑了。  
一个声音在旁边响起，“快把那副表情收一收，我要吐了。”  
德拉科出现哈利面前，他走到旁边，踢了踢哈利的脚——示意他坐过去一点。  
哈利决定先让马尔福坐下，再反击。他配合地往一旁挪，给德拉科腾出了座位。  
德拉科倚着柱子坐下，直直地凝视着哈利。  
“这就是你想要的结果吗，波特。”他平静地说。  
“什么结果？”哈利一时间没有反应过来。  
“不要告诉我，无辜的救世主还不知道这件事。”  
“我真不知道。”哈利皱起眉。  
“是吗？如果不是你，波特。如果不是你把我作为拒绝别人的借口，会变成现在这样吗？”  
“哈，现在我成了什么？救世主无理取闹的小男友，哈利波特守护者联盟的讨伐对象。”  
“你敢说你没有用我作为借口来拒绝别人吗？你敢保证你真的听了我昨天拒绝你的话吗？”  
德拉科靠在柱子上，质问着哈利。  
面对这一连串的发问，哈利有些不知所措，他想开口解释，这时候，不远处传来轻快的脚步声。  
根据他这些天躲避女生的经验，他敢肯定那是一个女生。  
“有人来了……”哈利低声说道，拿起隐形斗篷想要躲起来。没想到，德拉科比他还要慌乱。  
“什么？有人？来找你的吗？噢，我可不能再被看见了。”德拉科抢过斗篷罩在身上。  
哈利看着他缩进斗篷里躲起来，一个斗篷难以藏下两个将近成年的男巫师。  
虽然德拉科偏瘦一些，但要更紧/密地贴在一起才行。出于某种说不清的心理，哈利主动放弃了藏进斗篷，并且还贴心地把四周整理好，以防止衣角露出。  
脚步声逐渐近了，一个女生出现在哈利面前。  
“哈利，原来你在这里呀。大家都在找你呢。”她看到哈利眼睛一亮。  
哈利只是尴尬地笑笑。  
“哈利……蜂蜜公爵出了新品，你愿意……愿意和我去看看吗？”她羞涩地发出邀请。  
“呃，抱歉。我……”哈利想用德拉科作为借口来拒绝，可又想到刚刚德拉科的发问，只能放弃这个想法。  
“是因为马尔福吗？”女生轻轻询问。  
“什么——不，不是——”  
“罗米达都跟我们说了，哈利。”女生的神情看起来怪怪的，她继续说道：“我们都知道马尔福是怎样蛮横的人……”  
哈利听见斗篷里传来一声冷哼。  
“罗米达昨天回来就告诉我们了，她只不过和你打了个招呼，就被马尔福嘲讽了她的长相。”  
“不……”哈利试图纠正她。  
“为什么要和那种斯莱特林在一起呢？他几乎一无是处，没有人喜欢他，他还企图霸占你——”  
“德拉科不是你说的这样的。”哈利冷声道，“他不像你说的那么糟糕。你们根本不了解他。他甚至……甚至还要好上许多。”  
“还有，我不知道你凭什么认为没有人喜欢他。我就很喜欢德拉科。”  
“哈利——”  
“最后，这是我的事情。麻烦你转告罗米达，让她下次把话说清楚，不要歪曲事实了。”  
女生嘴唇颤抖着，她看起来完全被吓到了。  
哈利觉得还可以更吓人一些。  
他用力撤下盖在德拉科身上的隐形斗篷，在金发斯莱特林惊恐地眼神中，把他从椅子上扯起，对着他的嘴唇用力地亲下去。  
女生尖叫着逃离现场。  
18  
德拉科也尖叫着逃离现场。  
他惊魂未定地冲回寝室，把自己裹在被子里喘气——经历了一段狂奔。  
该死的波特是什么意思？  
剩下的时间里，德拉科的脑海里一直重复播放哈利吻/他的画面，以及这个问题。  
19  
新的一天和新的谣言很快来临了。  
虽然昨天受了点刺激和惊吓，但想到今天就不用面对那个用脚趾头想出来的愚蠢谣言。  
德拉科还是感到愉快。  
但是……  
但是为什么……  
“为什么现在变成了羞怯可爱的斯莱特林和成熟富有经验的救世主？”  
“那个和救世主谈恋爱的可怜处/男是谁？”  
德拉科敲着桌子发问。  
“不要激动呀，德拉科。”潘西吹了吹指甲，“有句话不是那么说的嘛——”  
她给了布雷斯一个眼神。  
布雷斯心领神会，接下句：“摆脱一个谣言最快的办法，就是用一个新的谣言来掩盖它。”  
“但为什么会变成这种版本？”德拉科终于发现他再次相信这几个人就是个错误。  
“或者大家更喜欢这种。”潘西笑倒在桌上，德拉科连一个白眼都懒得丢给她。  
“难道不应该是我看起来更有经验吗？为什么波特会是关系里更成熟的那位？”  
“或许大家没法接受救世主对恋爱一窍不通吧。”布雷斯不嫌事大地继续添油加醋。  
“哦，是吗？”德拉科冷笑一声，他已经想到在众人面前让波特出丑的办法。  
攻/破这个谣言很简单，只要让波特在他的撩/拨下脸红就可以了。  
20  
快到晚餐时间了，礼堂里的人几乎都已经到齐，教师可能会来的迟一些。不过没关系，他们不在才有利于德拉科计划的实施。  
斯莱特林长桌上有人向他投来调/笑的眼神，布雷斯还在跟别人谈论他那个过分羞涩的前女友，潘西在和高尔说着能让德拉科清楚听见的悄悄话——比如，以后要找一个像波特那样成熟老练的男友。  
是时候让他们瞧瞧了。  
德拉科深吸一口气，慢慢地站起来。他听见有人发出“哇哦”的声音。  
等着吧，德拉科嘴角微扬，露出恶劣的笑容，整理衣服，抬起下巴，他向格里芬多长桌走去。  
一路上努力忽略掉拉文克劳长桌上探究的视线，赫奇帕奇长桌上兴奋的口哨声。  
德拉科来到格兰芬多长桌，拍拍快吓晕过去的纳威的肩膀，后者被反应迅速的两名格兰芬多从哈利座位旁边驾开。  
很好。德拉科顺利地紧贴着哈利的大腿坐下，他听见从波特那边传来低低地抽气声。  
嗯哼，看来计划顺利。  
德拉科挑起一边眉毛，他决定做一些更大胆的事——伸出一只手搭上波特的肩膀，凑近了冲他眨眨眼。  
然后他愉快地看着波特瞪大双眼，德拉科脸上的笑容越来越大，他干脆站起转身一屁/股坐到哈利的大腿上。  
他听见救世主的呼吸变得粗重起来。  
“马尔福...”哈利声音嘶哑地开口道。  
啊，这个可怜的男孩，他连手都不知道该放哪了呢。  
德拉科看着脸涨得通红的哈利，知道自己已经赢了，决定乘胜追击，于是他一口亲在对方的额头上。  
“噢——”斯莱特林长桌爆发出欢呼声，还夹杂着布雷斯的口哨声。  
“你输了，成熟老练的救世主。”德拉科在哈利耳边低声说道。他露出属于胜利者的微笑，挑衅地看了一眼哈利，推开他准备起身离开。  
哈利是不会让他得逞的。  
于是，哈利伸手按住德拉科的腰，把他固定在自己的大腿上，在德拉科的挣扎中，飞速地在他的下巴上亲了一下。  
哈利也扯出一个笑容，格里芬多长桌上也同时爆发出雷鸣般的掌声。  
但德拉科知道哈利输了，因为哈利刻意避开了他的嘴。看来昨天的事对救世主也不是没有影响。  
波特在不好意思。德拉科得出结论。  
当然，他自己避开波特的嘴和昨天的事是完全没有关系的。  
其实昨天的事已经不重要了。重要的是，因为闹出的动静太大，他们被快速赶来的教授扣分并罚禁闭。  
21  
禁闭地点，麦格教授办公室。  
“我希望你们二位可以不要纠结于以前的那些恩怨，”麦格教授看着在她面前乖乖站好的哈利和德拉科，叹了口气，“还有，希望你们可以把握好彼此间的距离，打架就不必打到那个份上了。”  
“明白了吗，两位先生？”  
德拉科快速地点头，哈利似乎还没有回过神来。  
“波特先生？”  
“啊？”哈利迷茫地抬起头，看见教授不愉的神情和德拉科幸灾乐祸的笑，他赶紧点头，表示自己明白了。  
“很好，但愿你们二位可以在这里度过和平的一小时。一小时后，我还想得到一个完整的办公室。”麦格教授说完就走了出去，留哈利和德拉科在这里互相瞪视。  
“咳，”哈利清了清嗓子，“德拉科……”他试探性地叫道。  
“你叫我什么？！”德拉科明显受到了惊吓。“我们已经熟到可以互相叫教名了吗？”  
“我想互相亲过几次的人或许可以……”  
“噢梅林啊，不要告诉我，你把那几个简单的触碰当回事了。”德拉科摆摆手，向后靠在墙上，偏头看着哈利。  
“几个简单的触碰？”哈利走上前一步，目光灼灼地盯着德拉科。  
“不然呢？你还觉得那是什么，发自心灵深处的接触，灵魂的融合？”德拉科哂笑，看起来就像是哈利太过于认真了。  
“把别人当成傻瓜耍很有意思吗？”  
“有人愿意当傻瓜的，我可没强/迫谁。”德拉科站直身子，平视哈利。  
“有人？除了我，你还对谁这样。”哈利眯起眼睛，再次逼近一步，鼻尖几乎要撞上德拉科的鼻尖。  
“不管你的事，波特。”  
“搞清楚，马尔福。今天先动嘴的人是你。”  
“是吗？说得好像没有人在昨天动嘴一样。”  
哈利的脸“腾”地红了，他别过头去，退回原来的地方。  
“说起来，波特。”德拉科像是来了兴致，慢悠悠地说，“没想到你居然害羞到只敢亲下巴。”  
“哦，我也不知道竟然有人害羞到只敢碰额头。”哈利快速地反击。  
“什么——你打算让我去接触你可怕的嘴唇吗？”德拉科看起来大惊失色。  
“提醒一下，我可怕的嘴唇就在不久前碰到了你高贵的下巴，还有昨天……”  
“闭嘴！波特——”德拉科尖叫一声，带上兜帽，蹲在座位上。  
哈利沉默了。  
22  
一直到麦格教授放他们出去，哈利都没有主动说过话。  
两人走出办公室后，来到庭院里。  
格兰芬多塔楼和斯莱特林地窖在两个方向。是时候分开了。  
“再见，波特。”德拉科还是带着那个愚蠢的兜帽，他轻快地跟哈利告别。  
说完，他转身想走，突然感到一股大力，兜帽被迅速地扯下。  
“干什么——”德拉科不耐烦地回头。  
“试一下吗？马尔福。”哈利看着天空说道。  
“怎么，对性格糟糕的斯莱特林来兴趣了？”德拉科盯着哈利的侧脸——他仍专注地盯着星空。  
“没有，我只是对你很有兴趣。”  
“哈，我可不像你周围那些朋友。毕竟我只是一个……humm，那个谁怎么说的？噢，我想起来了，蛮横的家伙，一无是处的斯莱特林。”  
“但是——”哈利转过头，“那你愿意让我看看美好的那一面吗？”  
“随便你，波特。”德拉科偏过头去。  
“德拉科。”  
“干什么，波特。”  
“蜂蜜公爵出了新品，周日一块去买怎么样。”  
“随便你，波特。”  
“下午三点？”  
“礼堂门口见。”德拉科拖着长腔，转身走了，背对着哈利挥挥手。  
哈利只觉得这无比可爱。


End file.
